Jigumo Born Anew
by Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct
Summary: Summary Inside, do not fucking judge! don't like do not fucking read! my original naraku fic will be taken down and the file saved for those who want to reconfigure that one into their own challenge. K thnx bye!


**RROM: Hello all, sorry for taking so long but my friend here~ (Points to KaedeSenju who waved with a grin) convinced me to do a rewrite on Legend Of Naraku, because lets face it i couldnt stomach writing that attempted rape scene on Naraku-chan and i havent been able to sleep easy with that on my conscious so this chapter is going to be a rewrite of that story.**

 **Naraku: Thank you Lord Red, you are such a kind person moreso then that mutt Inuyasha ^^**

 **Inuyasha: OI! 0-0****

 **KaedeSenju: Hahahahaha!**

 **RROM: (Sweatdrops heavily at the incoherent threatening rants from Inuyasha) Kagome's about to sit you again...**

 **Inuyasha: Gah! 0-0! oh you fucking dick! (He glared angrily at me getting a slightly apologetic shrug)**

 **RROM: Tbh man you were ranting like a 8 year old that was being told he was getting his baby teeth removed early. Now this is going to be a harem, the size well thats up for debate frankly and will slowly grow depending on how far the story will go. But first of all Sounga will be with Naraku the entire time, if her demon powers wont suffice then that dark uber powerful sword will!**

 **KaedeSenju: Night Lotus 4TW! ^^**

 **RROM:...Ok we get it, Night Lotus is awesome you said that a bazillion times already dude -_-'**

 **KaedeSenju: Don't diss the lotus!**

 **RROM: And what you gonna do about it scrub!?**

 **KaedeSenju: I'm gonna whoop that ass! 0-0!**

 **RROM: Come at me bro!**

 **Inuyasha &Naraku:...this is kinda entertaining ^^ (They watched the two friends fight like animals and things got thrown everywhere)**

 **Plop!**

 **KaedeSenju: Aiyeeeeeeeee! (Much to her horror she was getting a mouth wash with soap!)**

 **RROM: Who's your daddy now! (They wrestled and rolled everywhere yanking each others ears or biting comically)**

 **Naraku: Kanna do the disclaimer please...**

 **Kanna: Hai, Red Reaper Of Murder doesnt own Naruto, Inuyasha or any other items from video game referenced in this fanfiction please support the official owners enjoy the story, Kaede-sama, Red-sama stop fighting you are going to tear the house apart! !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha nor the stuff shown in the anime or by other video games please support the official owners K thnx bye! ^^**

 **Summary: Naraku could not believe someone like her got a chance like this, she was going to take this chance with two hands and not let go and become something great no matter who got in her way. besides she had her old friend Sounga and youki with her plus this chakra energy was so interesting~ my enemies shall feel the Jigumo's venom if they stand in her way! Godlike/Near Op Naraku, Neutral/Grey Naraku, Big Harem, Futa Naraku. Kagome, Kikyo, Civilian council, haruno clan, konoha, kiba, ino bashing, asuma, kurenai, kakashi bashing, Tsunade &Jiraiya bashing, Koga bashing. Dark Themes, Blood, Gore, Torture, Execution, Enslavement, Sex, Mild Fetishes, Yuri, Futa on girl. Harem - Naruto and Inuyasha girls. Naraku is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.**

 **Tags: Sex, Blood, Gore, Supernatural, Fighting, Anime, Hentai**

 **Animes: Naruto x Inuyasha**

 **Minor Crossovers: Darksiders 1 &2, Resident Evil, Blade and Soul, Hellsing, Ranma 1/2, Highschool DxD and Shinmai Maou No Testament, Soul Calibur and Queens Blade**

 **Lets begin the story!**

* * *

 **(Konohagakure No Sato - Naraku Age 4 - 4 years after the Kyuubi Attack)  
**  
The Kyuubi Festival...

 _'Such a distasteful event...'_ A girl with long black hair thought walking quietly through the crowds of idiotic human. why that stupid matron thought she could teach her to act like a vapid air headed princess made her question how alot of humans had no preservation instincts. Her hair was tied into a traditional ponytail tied with seemingly harmless ornament, wearing red/white sandals, a pair of dark blue hakama and a black yukata top with purple/black mascara lining her eye lids causing her red colored eyes to stand out more.

"Hahahaha the kyuubi's dead! the kyuubi's dead!" The drunken civilians and shinobi's chanted dancing around burning bonfires of fox pinata's not seeing the little girl's eyes tighten in displeasure and disgust at the fanatical crazed drunk laughter.

"Hey girlie why don't you hang out with me and the guys!" The girl sighed being followed by some no good punks from a noble family, "I do not want to invest my precious time with a asinine event like this, now go bother someone else _boy!_ " And the girl continued walking but a hand on her shoulder made her still and the frown turned into a scowl.

"Now i'm Kizuo Uchiha one of the prince's of the Uchiha clan and im ordering you to enjoy the festival with me..." The black haired kid with a mullet spiked smirked suavely, and the girl slowly turned around and the sight that made him back off in fright was the eye turning pitch black with a red buzzsaw symbol intersecting with a quad bladed shuriken. "It seem's you need to be taught a lesson filthy _ningen_ Tsukiyomi (Moon Reader)." Kizuo's world turned black along with his friends, _'Huh!? where are we)_ The sight he saw was a world colored black and red with their bodies having white/black outlines.

"Tell me what you treasure the most Kizuo Uchiha...so i may take it away..." There stood the 4 year old girl smiling sinisterly with a katana in her hand, making his friends and him shake trying frantically to release they're chakra. "This is no normal Genjutsu (Illusion Art), now then each of you love your parents or siblings right~" Then figures of their familys appeared in front of the girl.

"Why don't you all show your prized gem's what you truly feel about them..." Kizuo and the others paled in horror when serrated katana's appeared in their hands, their happy warm smiles seemingly etched on their faces, and foot by foot they approached.

 _"Such a good boy Kizuo-soichi!"_ Kizuo screamed as his stomach was slashed open by his mother, he screamed again as his ear was cut next.

"You will feel this for 72 hours straight as your punishment mortal..." Kizuo and his friends blacked out once 5 minutes were up or so they seemed.

"U-urk..." Kizuo blearily opened his eyes only to see the wounds were gone and his friends looked the same. "I-is it over..." They heard the girl chuckle in amusement and much to their horror she was sitting on a throne of bones and skulls like a queen.

"71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go...know my name Naraku as your mind shall be plagued with nightmares till you know your place!" They started hyper-ventilating heavily as the swords came out.

 **SHINK!**

 **SHINK!**

 **SQUELCH!**

 **RIPPPPP!**

 **TEARRRR!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their howls of agony and pain were music to the 4 year olds ears.

On the outside Kizuo and his gang just stared blankly before collapsing with a thud, drool leaking from their mouth baring glassy vacant looks in they're eyes. "Hn, such weak blood, i hate liar's most of all, you are not even a Uchiha, just a wannabe trying to be one." Naraku spoke coldly and walked away, her sandals leaving soft echoes as their screams were drowned out by the loudness of the festival.

(Apartment District #09)

Click!

Creak!

"Stupid rotten ningen, daring to touch me." Naraku grunted shutting the door behind her entering a completely lavishly refurbished home fit for a noble, she threw the yukata off and the hakama and useless sandals the clothing pooled on the floor, turning a right down the hallway she entered the bathroom and into the shower to wash herself of the sweat and grime from earlier.

 _'If those idiot councilmen were to look at my birth record they'll definitely find out what i hold, no matter even if they did i'd kill them if they dared even entertain the thought of assaulting me'_ She scrubbed scented berry soap through her air as her thoughts ran to the training she was putting herself through.

 _'I also need to know why i have the Sharingan and in the most powerful form to boot, using that mind control genjutsu of the Mangekyo on that head doctor produced desirable results...so my mother is Yukimi Uzumaki, the FrostFire Queen and my father is Shisui Uchiha Of The Body Flicker...mother was said to be dead but i do not believe until i see a body, father must've been the one to leave those scrolls on me in that blood based storage seal on my shoulder...i always envied children for experiencing such love...but now i don't think i'll ever take familial love for granted, i've gone through most of the exercises for Genin and Chunin chakra control._ _I can't several hidden targets and moving targets with complete 100 accuracy, i'm familiarized with all of the weapons used in bukijutsu thank's to that nifty shadow clone jutsu. I've studied all of the concepts of shinobi. Heh these genin are a complete joke favoring loud destructive jutsu over tools of the trade to get in and leave the target dead with none the wiser, it's a good thing i placed Kotoamatsukami on the shinobi council to give me support to graduate early once i enter the academy in 2 years...i'll become the youngest ever to graduate.'_ Naraku's eyes gleamed with satisfaction knowing she would be out from that stupid civilian council's jurisdiction. To think she had been reincarnated as a special girl, which was quite interesting to the former male jigumo hanyo.

She turned the shower head off dripping all over with water and stepped out to towel herself dry, Naraku stood before the mirror staring at the faint whisker marks on her cheeks that were the color purple, she had such aristocratic looks that would tell the young child would be a beauty once reaching an older age. Her Eien Mangekyo swirled to life glowing. "With this power in my hands, there's nothing these bigoted fools or naive idealistic idiots can do to stop me from becoming the absolute best that stands at the top...tomorrow i will begin abusing my healing factor thank's to the vixen's power it's increased a hundredfold, most likely i could regenerate a destroyed heart easily within the span of 20 seconds...however i don't want to end up being severely weakened should the tailed queen attempt to hinder me. That is why i have been carefully as i could isolating the melded chakra within my coils away from the nine tail's own to a separate reservoir giving me the power of a jinchuuriki without the bijuu." Naraku paused in her notes that was writing down, taking a sip of water from her cup.

"Furthermore, i have used some of it to slowly open the other chakra gates that give a shinobi their chakra affinity, so far Raiton, Doton, Futon and Katon have been opened completely, i shall let my body adjust for a couple of months and open the Suiton gate immediately, i have 4 years to do all of this before the bijuu queen awakens so i must prepare myself." The jigumo hanyo fox container glanced the array of fuuinjutsu (sealing arts) formulas on a large desk with many different containers of ink and sealing brush's.

"Another note i would like to catalogue is that i have 55% of the formula needed to make a different key for the seal containing her, i have seen memories of what complete control over the Kyuubi's chakra would grant me, plus the chakra of Ashura and Indra has bore fruit as i have the capabilities of reaching the father of doujutsu's the Rinnegan (Transmigration Eye) by the time i become a Jonin i am confident i will have it unlocked...many would say i am being power hungry, some would be right but i am pragmatic at best and will take any advantage necessary i deem fit. If the vixen won't like it then i will not care, i will not be reliant on her for knowledge or anyone else. I am sure my current level is that of an ANBU with no experience, some say Itachi is the ultimate prodigy but i can see the fool is too pacifistic for a Uchiha, no doubt the trauma of war." The more she wrote down, the more she felt that she had found her niche, a hobby.

"I have spied on the strongest jounin and i am not impressed so far, they are all just hypocrites of the highest orders, they're skills are powerful and devastating but they do not take teaching seriously nor do they bother to stomp out undesirable traits in their students...example number 1, Neji Hyuga he is promising yes but his fanatic views on fate and destiny forced me to use Tsukiyomi on him so he felt the pain of the heiress he kept belitting, but it seems he is too set in his ways to see clearly...overall a lost cause, i will when he dies to someone who figures out his clan's weakness." She snorted remembering the arrogant idiot, why no one stamped it out led her to believe they were hoping the problem would go away with time.

"I am pleased to say i have also the bloodline of the famed Shodaime Hokage, thank you Yukimi-okaa-san...it also has the capabilities to suppress demon energy, even if they aren't bijuu, even up against angelic beings it would immobilize them if demon energy was mixed with the mokuton." Naraku was giddy at the diverse amount of abilities she had at her disposal, all that was needed was to train and get accustomed to them.

"Hmm becoming too strong for even ANBU to want me seems like a good smack in the face those fools need, especially for the crappy security i was supposed to have been provided...i also need to avoid that old fool Hiruzen, he has allowed the civilians to get too much power, perhaps an reinforced kotoamatsukami to have that useless godmother of mine to become the Godaime will be beneficial to the village and it's standards...most of these stupid girls would only be cannon fodder or useful as sex slaves if they're unlucky enough." Naraku's dick twitched in her boxers making her sigh in exasperation, right demon blood mixed in this human body's blood plus jinchuuriki equals early heightened hormones.

 _'How annoying, having to listen to those other humans fucking like demon rabbits is bad enough!'_ She grumbled applying her meditation technique to keep her imminent erection down. She had seen a jonin instructor at a taijutsu school talking to a mother of one of his students, and she saw further the man rip the woman's clothes off and started pounding her like a wild dog in heat, and based on the ecstasy on her face, it was consensual and despite being 4 years old she was already curious about sex, but her time between training, and learning more about the intricacy's of fuuinjutsu the young reincarnated Naraku put it out of her mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KIZUO-SOICHI PLEASE WAKE UP!" A scream ran through the village and chakra signatures started flaring up everywhere in alarm, Naraku's hair covered her face naturally, leaving her eyes hidden just slowly smiled sinisterly (RROM: Picture esdeath's shadowed rape face smile).

"The weak die and strong survive..." Naraku's smile turned sickly innocent as she threw her writing pen behind her piercing the picture of Kikyo through her heart.

"It's the natural way of life after all~" Her Eien Mangekyo shined sinisterly behind the curtain of satin black hair, "Hmmm~ i wonder how long it will take that mutt and his gang to figure out i got reincarnated, then again it's not like that idiot school girl would survive in a world like this beyond that safety net. She flicked the lights off and hit the bed but not before turning all the seals that kept nosy civilians or shinobi from disturbing her on so she can sleep silently.

(Hokage Tower)

"You say the boys kept screaming about how they just wanted the respect Uchiha's had, and some girl named Naraku attacked them, but when they were asked why they clammed up?" Hiruzen Sarutobi folded his arms looking across at anbu Inu intensely, "You have been blatantly ignoring many crimes such as these not to mention its stirring anger in the clans because of idiocy such as this, impersonating being apart of Ninja clans, do you not understand any idea of the ramifications of such foolish acts of attempted trickery?!" Inu managed to keep his composure despite almost jumping at the old kage slapping his hands on his desk with anger.

"I am warning you Hatake-san! your loyalty is to the Hokage, your boss! which means if i say ignore the civilian council that is an order! you have already failed as a guardian for Naraku-san, do not make me replace you with someone far more pragmatic and level headed considering how arrogant you've been getting since being promoted to ANBU captain." Inu grimaced as the councils plan for Naraku-chan would be derailed if he was removed as guardian, he didn't know why but there was a power about her that needed to be harnessed for the betterment of the council and village."If you ever fall in with those ignorant selfish power hungry bastards i will execute you myself so Minato-kun and Kushina-sama won't have to bear the shame of taking in such a lazy, unremorseful fool like you! i kept getting reports of old men!, that's right old men stalking Naraku-hime while trying to play off that they were kind people making sure young children such as her got home safely! and you happened to not be in the area doing your duty! Minato-kun took that girl before his death as he knew the pain of being an orphan and your laziness and blatant misconduct of your duties will land you in a cell residing in the T&I department...get out...of...my...sight...Hatake Kakashi." The red faced Sandaime growled in disdain and anger glaring at the shivering silver haired teenager.

 _'You can't protect her from fulfilling her duty to usher in a better bloodline for the village.'_ Kakashi inwardly smiled dementedly not seeing a Wolf masked ANBU kunoichi with purple hair glaring at him stoically sensing his disgusting emotions.

As soon as Kakashi left Wolf stepped from the shadows, "Hokage-sama permission to adopt Naraku-sama." Hiruzen glanced at the paperwork file before deciding to not give a damn, before pulling it in front of him and stamped it firmly with the approval seal. "Wolf hide this away till later and go to Naraku-hime, make sure Hatake doesn't follow you nor gain suspicion." Yugao Uzuki Saitou smiled behind her Wolf mask in happiness.

"Arigatou! Sarutobi-sama if only she could know her father but Shisui-kun disappeared a year ago and she's been alone for a while." Yugao had a suspicion as to who would do this to fit their agenda at acquiring rights to call on the CRA. Knowing the civilian council only they and the elders would be sick and power hungry enough to try something such as that, but she and the Sandaime trusted her to use those eyes to defend herself if necessary.

(Outside The Office)

A complete black wearing teenager of 14 years with light purple/white hair leaned against the wall, pupiless purple eyes narrowed in amusement, some would've thought him to be a prince however they couldn't be more wrong as this one had a very black heart and was most of all selfish. His name was Hakudoshi **(White Child)** , and he was easily listening in on the conversation between Wolf and the old human leader.

"So Naraku was reincarnated, keh seem's i'll need to stay off the radar...these eyes are quite neat though." Hakudoshi grinned as his eyes sharpened with a faint hint of veins around the sockets appearing. "Hmm, that doesn't seem like my progenitor...seems reincarnation can have an effect on even her heh." He smirked sardonically but tensed slipping into the shadows like a wraith as Inu stormed out, anger and a very sick sense of determination along with lust.

 _'Seem's i have to switch that stupid ningen's memories around to make him forget this disgusting course of action...maybe this Hatake Kakashi will make a wonderful puppet for my plans...you may have changed boss lady Naraku...however i am my own man, if you want to see me then come find me if you can...'_ Hakudoshi snuck upon Inu and smacked his shoulder knocking him out with a shock tag before a yoki clone formed out of his miasmic energy and vanished with the bigoted close minded student of the 4th hokage, the original made himself scarce just as the camera's in the hallways rolled to where he was.

(With Naraku)

The demoness was reading a book on Level Six Fuuinjutsu Kekkai's when she felt a spike of yoki making her jerk around. "Hakudoshi are you alive as well?!" Another spike felt made her eyes widen and sighed feeling this was Kagura.

 _'How i wish i could go back and change all my actions in regards to my incarnations...Hakudoshi more then likely is going under the radar alot...heh always knew that rebellious part of me always was a ninja in the making if he could sneak up on Inuyasha's group.'_ She giggled inwardly but frowned wondering who to go after.

"What is it that you wish of me Naraku?" Her eyes widened turning in her chair, sitting on her bed was Kagura.

Far away out of Konoha, Hakudoshi who had Kakashi inside a soul coffin re-configuring him every second that passed, "Now then time to get back to the hideout...hmm ara?" He stopped coffin still strapped over his shoulder and looked just to see Naraku and Kagura completely dressed standing on the road.

"So my betrayer comes to finish the job again hmm?" Naraku frowned with furrowed eyebrows at how stoic Hakudoshi was it was if he was a Hyuga. "You planned to betray me first Hakudoshi, we both fucked up due to reincarnation it hurts to look back on my previous life, it truly does Doshi-kun but i want all of us to start over as a proper family..." Naraku held her hand out to him, the thief yokai looked at it and sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"Alright...i'll give this another chance...boss lady..." And he grasped her hand in his and shook on it getting a smile from Naraku of gleaming happiness. _'Family truly does come before i have...otou-san, kaa-san i will find you eventually...'_ And the three went back to konoha to settle into a better house.

Just maybe the family of a jigumo and her incarnations could find peace with one another...

All they had was the sunrise to look forward to after all!

 _'Yes the future is bright for us indeed.'_ Naraku smirked confidentially and closed her eyes. 

* * *

**Chapter end!  
**

 **Crimson Esper Of Ruin: There you have it folks the chapter 1 rewrite of the Naraku reincarnation fic dubbed Jigumo Born Anew, as you can see it starts off dark and ends on a light hearted note, Naraku's words are true about her and Hakudoshi's actions.**

 **Hakudoshi: Yeah yeah you don't bite the hand that feeds you i know! -_-***

 **KaedeSenju: Now we get to see NarakuxHakudoshi moments hehehehehe!**

 **CEOF: ...Please ignore how sugary and sappy that sounded folks, yes this will be a harem, Naraku will be the alpha in the relationship of girls Hakudoshi may bring in or Naraku herself due to their...unique relationship you know how that is gonna go "Share everything and do everything!" is the motto to describe their relationship.**

 **Kagura: Will those pigs on the civilian council be taken care of?**

 **CEOF: Yes they will that is unless what i have planned for naraku and hakudoshi getting they're own just desserts kukukuku!**

 **A/N: Please note there maybe young lemons in this story or mind controlling sex, etc so no judging ok!**

 **CEOF: This is Crimson Esper of Ruin signing out, and i will you all...later! ^^**

 **Hakudoshi: Bye!**

 **Naraku: Bye!**

 **Kagura: See you next time!**

 **KaedeSenju: Peace out peeps! ^^ (Gives a cheesy V-sign)**

 **Chapter 2 - Plans are made, does the white wraith love his creator...**


End file.
